


Old

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [26]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, Gen, Grumpy Old Men, Scrapper isn't that old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16474274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Cabur isn't much older then Scrapper, or so he thinks.





	Old

**Author's Note:**

> Translations:
> 
>  _Buir_ \- Dad, papa, mama, ect
> 
>  _Jas'ika_ \- Little Jaster

Jysella smirked slightly as she watched the Old Man bang his head against the table. “I’m.....only....three....years....older!” Scrapper stated in utter annoyance, much to her delight and Cipher’s. “Three! And Cabur’s only several weeks older then me but they don’t call him an old man or grandpa!”.

“I dye my hair.” Cabur points out as he set his spork down and smirked at the younger clone. “Maybe if you weren’t so grumpy, they’d call you _buir.”._

“You let the damn gremlins dye it, that’s why it looks awful.” Scrapper snapped back as he glared at Cabur who smirked in response, proving the Alpha’s point on grumpiness.

“You’re just jealous because they call me buir.”.

“I am not jealous.”.

“Are too.”.

“Am not.”

Jysella started giggling as Cabur met her eyes and winked with his good one before leaning towards Scrapper. “Are too!”.

“Am....” Scrapper froze and scowled as he glared at Cabur and went to stand. “You’re a pain in the arse, Jaster!”.

“Love ya too, handsome.”

Scrapper rolled his eyes in response. “Don’t get cute with me.”.

“Who? Me? Neva. I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Cabur waved his hand in dismissal as everybody started snickering. “I’m helpin’ ya relax, Scrap. Stress is only gonna make ya age faster.”.

Scrap growled as he settled back down and smirked as Cabur let out a yelp and nearly jumped out of his seat, glaring at Scrapper who smiled innocently at him. “What? Did I kick you too hard for your old bones, _Jas’ika?”._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope whoever read this enjoyed it, Happy Halloween! ^^


End file.
